What if?
by Pipesper
Summary: "Es una leyenda que las chicas de mi salón estaban contando hace un par de días…" Si Hikari no hubiese comenzado con esa tonta historia, Mimi no estaría dudando de todo lo que la rodeaba y mucho menos habría llamado a Ken en medio de la noche por algo que sonaba a locura. [¡Para ChemicalFairy en el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8!]


_¡Feliz Navidad! Sé que llego un poco tarde, pero el saludo aún cuenta(?)_

 _Aquí llego con el reto para el Intercambio Navideño y mi amiga secreta es: **¡ChemicalFairy!** Cambié un poco la idea inicial, pero espero que te guste el giro algo loco que le di a la historia, como sea ¡disfrútalo!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

What if?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ken**_

 **.**

Luego de recibir la llamada, estaba seguro de que la encontraría en la entrada, o quizás en la sala. Ella era quién lo necesitaba después de todo, así que por lo menos esperaba a alguien en la puerta, que por cierto estaba abierta, no de par en par, pero sí visiblemente. Ken posó la vista en el reloj de su muñeca, ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y no tenía mucho tiempo para esas cosas; lo que decía más o menos siempre cuando alguien le preguntaba si es que podía ayudarle o si podía salir cuando en realidad deseaba todo lo contrario. Resultaba ser que aquello era una pequeña mentira que con el tiempo había terminado por creer él mismo. Tenía un poco trabajo esperándolo en la mesa de la sala, pero prefería evitarlo tanto tiempo como fuese posible. Pero, con o sin tiempo, ahí estaba, y no muy seguro del por qué. Esperaba que Mimi saliera pronto, así la ayudaría con lo que necesitase y se iría, nada de cosas complicadas.

Ken se paseó por el lugar inspeccionándolo a fondo, buscando hasta el último detalle que no quería dejar pasar por alto, en un intento desesperado por matar el tiempo. En realidad no era muy necesario, como le recordó su cabeza, porque estaba en la casa de una de sus amigas y no en la escena de un crimen. Mas, eso nunca estaba de sobra, según había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba siendo policía, por lo que siguió con ello mientras aparecía la chica. El primer detalle, y uno que saltaba a la vista de inmediato, fueron las cajas, una por allí, otras cuantas por allá. En vez de contener lo que debían de ser el resto de los muebles y decoraciones del apartamento, estás parecían ser las decoraciones y los muebles que algún dueño excéntrico luciría orgullosamente. Él sabía, por lo que decían los demás y lo que la misma Mimi le confirmó una vez, que se había mudado hace un par de semanas, no recordaba con exactitud cuántas, pero ya eran varias. Suspiró, supuso que las únicas cosas desembaladas habían sido la ropa y unas cuantas cosas de uso cotidiano; las prioridades de Mimi eran otras, quizás muy diferentes a las de las personas comunes y corrientes.

—¿Mimi-san? Ya estoy aquí.

Sus palabras se las tragó el silencio, que parecía uno más de los habitantes allí. Qué raro, pensó Ken, tampoco es como si el silencio fuera algo común en la casa de una chica. Tal vez Mimi no era una de ellas. O tal vez algo le había pasado. Con el paso del tiempo, aquel último pensamiento se hizo cada vez más insistente, ¿y si había pasado algo de verdad y no era solo una especulación? Sabía, por su experiencia de cuatro años, que nunca se puede desechar una idea, porque esta puede llevarte incluso más lejos de lo que pensabas. Su amiga nunca llegó a responder el llamado que hizo, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba ella? En el teléfono sonaba bastante seria, dijo que era un asunto de vida o muerte, sin embargo no le dio muchos detalles. Sonó hasta asustada. Ken no le prestó mucha atención, siempre decía y hacía lo mismo cuando necesitaba algo o que alguien hiciera cualquier cosa por ella. Pero, ¿y si…? Siempre existiría esa pregunta en su cabeza.

—¿Mimi…?

¿Y si…?

—¡Ken! ¡Ken!

Los gritos lo pararon en seco. Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, por extraño que sonara. Sin perder un segundo buscó la procedencia de la voz, no era un lugar demasiado grande, ni con muchos lugares donde poder esconderse, por lo que no fue difícil. Ken estaba en la sala, conectada directamente con la cocina, y unos metros más allá un largo pasillo, donde encontró varias puertas, la del final era, no tenía dudas de aquello. Corrió lo poco que le separaba de la puerta y con rapidez la abrió, como si de verdad fuera de vida o muerte, quedándose casi sin aliento en el marco de la entrada. Sus ojos buscaron a Mimi y la encontraron, segundos después, tendida en el suelo, con algunas prendas a su alrededor y los ojos cerrados.

—¡Mimi-san!

Pasó un minuto, un interminable minuto, hasta que la aludida abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió.

—¡Buu!

—¡Dios! — Exclamó Ken, llevándose las manos a la cara. Por un momento, por un espacio horrible de segundos, él pensó que…— ¿Pero qué…?

—No puedo hacerlo, Ken, no puedo…

—¿Ha-hacer qué? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

—¡Escoger un buen conjunto para la fiesta de esta noche! ¿Qué más sería? — dijo ella, tomando una seriedad poco común.

—Yo pensé que…— era una idea demasiado loca, de cierto modo le alegró que fuera una broma y no otra cosa—. Como sea, ¿así que me llamaste para eso? ¿Y por qué tanto silencio? ¿Y la puerta? Estaba abierta, ¿no sabes lo peligroso qué es eso?

—¿Qué pensaste? — Mimi seguía sonriendo; Ken dudaba que no estuviera en su conocimiento, su broma se basaba en eso principalmente. Pero luego negó con la cabeza y, mientras se levantaba, sonrió inocentemente—. Responderé a sus preguntas, oficial, pero con calma, ¿sí?

Ken puso cara de pocos amigos, la que no duró mucho, en realidad, no tenía caso enojarse tampoco.

—Adelante.

—Primero, sí y no. Claro que necesitaba a alguien me ayudara a elegir mi ropa, pero también te llamé porque los chicos me contaron que no querías ir a la fiesta, así que les dije que yo te llevaría sí o sí— ya lo recordaba, la fiesta que organizaba Miyako por quién sabía qué razón, siempre había una diferente, por lo que esta última ya le era desconocida. Dijo alrededor de un millón de veces que no quería asistir, aún tenía una carpeta con un caso reciente esperándolo en casa, no era muy importante, pero no estaba de humor para ir a fiestas. Mimi continuó—. Lo segundo porque… porque bueno, necesitaba concentrarme y el silencio siempre es lo mejor para eso, este asunto es muy delicado, así que no se puede tomar a la ligera. No creo que lo sepas, pero para las chicas es algo muy importante. Y tercero, porque sabía que vendrías, aunque hubiera sido una lástima si no.

Una fiesta y ropa, además de una confianza ciega, y había caído redondo. Otro suspiro no tardó en abandonar los labios del chico.

—Ah…— dijo como única respuesta en un principio—. Entiendo, pero yo no voy a ir a ninguna…

 **.**

 ** _Mimi_**

 **.**

—….fiesta. No sé cómo me arrastraste aquí— dijo Ken frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sí lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Porque no había cosa imposible para Mimi Tachikawa, ni persona que no pudiera convencer, Ken simplemente había sido uno de entre los tantos que había caído en su trampa. No fue fácil, debía admitir que luchaba con un poderoso adversario, por lo que tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco de arrastrarlo, literalmente hasta allí, amenazándolo con que gritaría en medio de la calle y haría un escándalo de grandes proporciones si es que no iba con ella, también actuaron de por medio unas cuantas caritas y pucheros, algunas dulces palabras, pero lo logró debido a su primer plan. Por eso Ken no estaba contento, o fingía no estarlo, a veces le era difícil leerlo, pero, contento o no, ahí estaban, frente a la puerta de la casa de Miyako.

—Lo siento, Ken, espero que algún día puedas perdonar a esta pobre chica que solo quería un poco de diversión con sus amigos, y todos ellos.

Ella sonrió, como si nada hubiese pasado, fingiendo total inocencia, y golpeó la puerta. Ken se relajó un poco, porque quizás ya se estaba rindiendo o, en otro caso, planeando su venganza. Pero Mimi lo vio poco probable. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y la peli-violeta los dejó entrar, pasando por alto las falsas sonrisas que ambos chicos intercambiaban. Ellos entraron y la primera visión que obtuvo la castaña al inspeccionar el interior fue la de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en un círculo, mientras charlaban animadamente. Mimi hizo una mueca antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca para ser notada, eso era más una reunión social que la fiesta movida que le habían prometido, quería música y tal vez algún trago, pero estaba segura de que no obtendría nada de eso, por lo menos las primeras horas. Todo ese ambiente podría cambiar, así que improvisó la mejor de sus sonrisas y los saludó a todos, uno por uno. Al finalizar la ronda de saludos, ella, Ken, quién dio un rápido y colectivo saludo, y Miyako, desde atrás animándolo, se incorporaron al círculo, donde la palabra la tenía Sora. Hablaba sobre algo de su futuro y que estaba muy ocupada últimamente o algo así, hasta que Taichi la interrumpió.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Que interesante, bueno, ahora que ya nos contaste eso, otra vez, podemos hablar de otra cosa, ¿no?

Todos los asistentes asintieron. Sora pareció ofendida, pero se guardó sus palabras.

—¿Qué tal contar historias de terror? — sugirió Daisuke. Mimi estuvo a punto de gritar que no, no y no, que había miles de cosas, y mucho mejores, que hacer en una noche como esa, pero se le adelantaron los demás diciendo que sí y en un sí quedó.

Genial.

—Pero podríamos…— comenzó antes de ser interrumpida por Ken.

—¡Buena idea! No podría haber algo mejor.

Y los demás lo secundaron. Ken se estaba vengando, Mimi no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo.

—¿Entonces alguien conoce algún buen cuento terrorífico? — preguntó el impulsor de la idea, mirando a sus amigos.

Hikari alzó la mano. —Yo conozco uno, pero no es muy terrorífico, para nada, creo…

—¡No importa! ¡Adelante, por algo debemos comenzar! ¿No?

Mimi rio muy bajito y otros no dudaron en imitarla. Daisuke siempre sería Daisuke, por muchos años que pasaran.

—Bueno, es una leyenda que las chicas de mi salón estaban contando hace un par de días— en esa parte, y aunque fuera el inicio de la historia y Hikari hubiese dicho que no era muy aterrador, Mimi ya estaba muerta de miedo—. Dicen que una vez existió una pareja que era la más feliz y perfecta en la tierra. Habían conseguido comprar un nuevo apartamento en un edificio en el centro, estaban recién casados y con miles de planes para el futuro, que parecía no hacer más que sonreírles, y los vecinos, con quienes hablaban casi a diario, los describían como unas buenas personas, ella, brillante como el sol, él, algo reservado pero amable. Pero, puertas adentro, no todo era flores y días soleados para la pareja. Al parecer, ella tenía una enfermedad mental, sufría de delirios, perdía su mente y hablaba sola, y su marido no estaba mejor, sufría desorden de personalidad múltiple, un día abría los ojos siendo la persona más buena del mundo y cuando parpadeaba, se convertía en un buscapleitos, con tendencias suicidas; nadie supo nunca cómo lograron convivir juntos. Ellos eran un desastre, pero su relación, de una extraña manera, de todas maneras funcionó, porque se amaban hasta con esos problemas sobre sus hombros, bueno, por lo menos hasta que ella murió.

"Muchos dicen que fue suicidio, otros dicen que fue empujada y otros que no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, que era eso o morir en manos de alguien que ya no quería verla con vida, fuera lo que fuera, una mañana la encontraron muerta en el pavimento, producto de una caída de gran altura. Pasó como un suicidio al principio por razones obvias, pero cuando la policía, con ayuda de algunos psicólogos, descubrieron la enfermedad del hombre, el trastorno de personalidad que sufría, todos los dedos apuntaron al marido y dedujeron que, si no había estado en su sano juicio en ese momento, su personalidad secundaria pudo haber matado a la mujer por alguna clase de razón que estuviese dentro del matrimonio. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a buscarlo, el hombre ya no estaba allí. Nadie lo vio salir, nadie lo vio nunca más, se le perdió la pista de la noche a la mañana, lo buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra, pero no lo encontraron, como si se hubiese hecho polvo y se lo hubiera llevado el viento.

Eso fue hace un par de años atrás, el caso se cerró y todos lo olvidaron, pero últimamente dicen que, cada aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, el hombre vuelve al apartamento donde vivían a buscarla. El primer día aparece en la puerta del dueño, que extrañamente cambia año a año, con la apariencia del hombre bueno y amable, se gana la confianza de la persona allí, ríen, toman un café y luego él se va. Al segundo día, vuelve como el buscapleitos y suicida, golpea la puerta con furia, gritando el nombre de su mujer una y otra vez, cuando abren la puerta, lo hacen pasar pensando que es la persona del día anterior, lo que es el error fatal. Al día siguiente, el dueño del apartamento amanece muerto en el mismo pavimento donde años antes murió la mujer, la policía siempre deduce un posible suicidio, sin más investigación, y el caso acaba incluso antes de comenzar. Hasta el momento no se sabe si el hombre está vivo o si es su espíritu que aún busca a la chica que tanto amó, para matarla otra vez o para intentar salvarla… sin buenos resultados, claro, porque ellos están destinados a repetir la historia una y otra vez."

Todos guardaron un espectral silencio que se unió a la atmosfera ya creada. No había sido la historia más aterradora que habían escuchado en su vida, pero debían admitir que era algo perturbadora, además Hikari la había contado de tal manera que por lo menos se llevaran consigo la piel de gallina y uno que otro escalofrío. Y Mimi tenía más que piel de gallina, estaba temblando de miedo. La historia, la maldita historia, le había hecho notar un algo que antes pasó por alto. Su nuevo apartamento, con su buena ubicación y todo, había costado mucho menos del precio original, los murmullos que siempre comenzaban cuando aparecía ella a la vista y se acallaban cuando pasaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos, la extraña vibra que la rondaba constantemente en ese lugar, la sensación de sentirse observada y de no estar sola.

‹‹ ¡No, no, no y no! — Pensó, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo—. Es debido a la historia, es debido a la historia, nada malo pasa, pasó, ni pasará allí.››

Pero, ¿y si…?

—¿Y-y cuando ocurrió eso? — Miyako estaba en su misma situación, aunque ella disimulaba mejor los temblores—. Me refiero a que, ¿cuándo es la fecha del aniversario?

Hikari sonrió en la luz de una linterna bajo su rostro. Increíblemente, alguien había pensado que darle una linterna era una buena idea.

—Mañana.

 **.**

 ** _Mimi_**

 ** _._**

Es que estaría realmente loca si comenzaba a pensar que la historia de Hikari era real y, que en el peor de los casos, estaba más cerca que cualquier otra persona de comprobar la verdad. Ella dijo que era una leyenda, pero que los datos reales la respaldaban, que si no le creían, podían preguntarle a Ken, quien quizás podría encontrar algún archivo interesante al respecto, y él, por supuesto, no se negó, todo ante la atenta mirada de Mimi. Lo sabía, lo sabía, había sido una mala idea traerlo. Al final la noche no fue la cosa emocionante que pensó que sería, continuaron las historias de terror, cada una más horrible que la anterior, y en vez de ser una noche divertida y llena de risas, terminó siendo una en que por poco algunos no murieron del susto, o de un paro cardiaco, porque una que otra broma surgida dentro del ambiente no faltó. Mimi se quedó a dormir con Miyako, no tuvo que rogarle mucho, porque ella también necesitaba a alguien que le hiciese compañía. No tuvo la confianza, ni el valor de volver a su apartamento. Recordó, en medio de la noche, cuando alguna pesadilla pasajera aparecía y no la dejaba dormir, que en más de alguna oportunidad les rogó a sus padres por un apartamento y la tan ansiada libertad que este conllevaba, hasta que llegó, tarde, pero ahí la tenía y todo ese gran lugar para ella sola.

Mimi recorrió el lugar con la vista, era lindo y agradable, pero luego de la noche pasada le tenía un poco de desconfianza. Su vista terminó en las molestas cajas. Se dijo, como cada vez que estas entraban en su campo de visión, que desempacaría de una vez por todas, pero siempre que intentaba hacerlo algo más interesante salía; en ocasiones ni siquiera era interesante del todo. Así que, aunque ya no quería ver esas cajas en su vida, la visión de tener una tarde aburrida sacando cosas del interior, cosas que sus padres habían puesto ahí, no le agradaba mucho. Suspiró y, mientras evitaba por sobre todo las cajas que le hacían burla desde su cómodo lugar en la sala, su vista se dirigió hasta el reloj que colgaba en la pared, una de las pocas cosas que sacó de las cajas, pues odiaba ir tarde a cualquier lugar. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Una parte de su mente, con esas voces que no muchas veces podía controlar, se preguntó a qué hora vendría el hombre, claro, si es que lo hacía. La parte racional de su cabeza le dijo que dejara de preguntarse cosas como esas.

A las siete de la tarde, cuando estaba tomando una taza de té, sin despegar la vista del reloj y con el lejano sonido de la televisión que estaba casi en el volumen mínimo de acompañamiento, Mimi volvió a hacerse la pregunta.

—¿Cuándo vendrá?

Salió en voz alta sin que ella lo quisiera. Observó la puerta casi por instinto, temía tontamente que el hombre la escuchara y viniera, incluso si no estuviera en sus planes en un principio. Lo imaginó tocando la puerta, lo imaginó presentándose amablemente, fingiendo que era uno de los vecinos que necesitaba una taza de azúcar o sal, preguntándole si podía entrar. Su imaginación comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora, Mimi lo vio ahí, paseándose por la sala luego de haberlo dejado entrar, preguntándole hace cuanto se había mudado. Ella le respondería que hace poco, que la disculpara por las cajas en la sala, que algún día de estos las sacaría de ahí. Él sonreiría ante la mención de _"un día de estos"_ como si estuviera informado de lo que planeaba hacerle su otra personalidad al nuevo residente. Luego ella le ofrecería una taza de café, él no se reusaría, pasaría a la cocina y se sentaría a esperar. Mimi notaría que, mientras hacía el café para ambos, el hombre no dejaría de mirar la ventana, pero eso no le molestaría, porque era una linda ventana, con un lindo balcón y con una aún más linda vista. Al final, el hombre se iría, prometiendo volver pronto.

El sonido de un mensaje en su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con ella y su imaginación tan vívida? El mensaje era de Ken, preguntándole si podía volver por otra taza de café.

‹‹¿Qué?— Pensó alarmada, a punto de soltar el teléfono—. Imposible.››

Mimi parpadeó, se dio unos golpecitos en la cara y releyó en mensaje. Efectivamente era de Ken, pero este le preguntaba si no había tenido problemas, que la noche anterior, al final, la vio muy afectada.

‹‹Ya me estoy volviendo loca— pensó mientras escribía una vaga respuesta—. Pero ¿y si…?››

Su cabeza gritó un no rotundo.

A las nueve de la noche comenzaron a escucharse pasos fuera de su puerta. Como si alguien hubiese decidido que era una buena idea pasearse a esa hora por el pasillo que conectaba con el resto de apartamentos. Quizás Mimi estaba paranoica, quizás no era más que su imaginación o que alguno de sus vecinos hubiese decidido que necesitaba caminar en el pasillo para despejar sus pensamientos. Ella decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo, aquel sonido debía de estar solo en su imaginación, que últimamente no hacía más que estar activa y causarle problemas. Mimi asintió, debía relajarse, buscar otra cosa que ocupara por completo su mente y no dejara espacio para que la historia de Hikari volviese a entrometerse en sus pensamientos. Así que cerró la puerta de la entrada con llave, volvió a su habitación, donde también cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, procurando que en un posible e hipotético escape la puerta no fuera un obstáculo tampoco, y digirió toda su mente y energía a una sola tarea: reorganizar nuevamente el armario.

No era una tarea fácil, y además no hace mucho que había hecho algo parecido, pero entre esperar a que algo imposible, y aterrador, ocurriera, prefería morir de agotamiento con las cosas que amaba.

A las doce de la noche ya no daba más y era algo parecido a una muñeca de trapo sobre la cama. Tres horas, tres horas entera sacando ropa, seleccionándola por orden alfabético, antigüedad, por lo que fuera a venir en la temporada y la próxima, para terminar colocándola en el armario por color y sin terminar de gustarle del todo como quedó. En una oportunidad estuvo a punto de levantarse y volver a sacar todo para meterlo de una manera diferente otra vez, pero el cansancio y el sueño terminaron por aliarse y vencer en la batalla, por lo que Mimi se quedó dormida sobre la cama, sin cambiarse, ni entrar dentro de las mantas. Solo quería dormir, pero deseaba con todo su ser no soñar con esas aterradoras montañas de ropa persiguiéndola, como aquella vez en que corría sin control por la ciudad desierta, sin saber muy bien por qué, hasta que algo se le lanzaba encima y la hacía detenerse, al final terminaba bajo una pila de ropa de la que no podía escapar. Mimi durmió tranquilamente, sin ninguna pesadilla o pensamiento sobre cierta historia, hasta que escuchó el sonido.

El sonido de una taza haciéndose trizas en la cocina. Luego otra y otra, y otra. La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras el olor a café recién hecho inundaba sus fosas nasales. ¿Era aquello parte del sueño o estaba pasando realmente? El sonido de las tazas cayendo y quebrándose acabó, pero se vio prontamente reemplazado por el de unos pasos, como unas botas de goma que emitían un chirrido de vez en cuando al rozar el piso.

No era posible, ¿y si era un ladrón? O peor, ¿y si era el hombre de la historia?

Era una locura, una locura de lo más imposible y estúpida, mas, la invadió de inmediato una extraña sensación y el pensamiento recurrente que repetía una y otra vez que nada bueno estaba pasando. Fuese quién fuese, no tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo, así que, reuniendo el poco valor que encontró, Mimi tomó su celular y corrió al lugar más cercano, y el que le pareció más seguro, el baño, que agradecía estuviese en la misma habitación.

Comenzó a marcar el primer número que se le vino a la cabeza, y el único que quizás verdaderamente pudiese ayudarla en una situación así, y esperó.

 **.**

 ** _Ken_**

 ** _._**

Al final aquel molesto informe que desde hace días se burlaba de él en un rincón, entre otras carpetas vacías y otras conteniendo hojas realmente importantes, terminó ganando la contienda. Se impuso ante todo lo demás y exigió la atención necesaria para ser notado. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ken no estaba seguro, solamente parecía decir "mírame, mírame, no te arrepentirás". Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y tomó la carpeta con los archivos, pensando que tal vez encontraría algo respectivo a una banda de traficantes o uno de esos accidentes en que ninguna de las dos partes se pone de acuerdo para pagar los gastos al otro o algo por el estilo; no tenía muy claro que era, un día simplemente apareció sobre su escritorio, nadie lo dejó allí, nadie lo escribió, quizás desde otra comisaria, quizás era una archivo confundido con otro. Lo pasó por alto al no ser, en primera instancia, algo de suma urgencia, pero luego de darle una rápida ojeada, ahí estaba, algo que a simple vista parecía algo normal transformado en una cosa que no creyó posible.

Su boca se abrió por el asombro, el caso, apenas investigado y contando con unas hojas menos de lo habitual por el hecho anterior, hacía referencia a un caso que hablaba de un posible suicidio, con ciertos indicios que apuntaban a un homicidio y donde el supuesto homicida estaba prófugo. Ken leyó rápidamente, "problemas mentales", "esposo prófugo", "mujer muerta por causas que aún se investigan", "el caso concluye al no tener más pistas sobre el paradero del posible autor, deducimos un suicidio, por el momento, nada indica lo contrario", "transferir el caso…"

Aquella última frase, añadida no hace mucho y escrita a mano rápidamente, lo perturbó.

—Transferir el caso… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Puede ser qué…?

Como una clase de respuesta a una pregunta apenas formulada, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ken atendió con rapidez, un tanto sobresaltado.

—¿Diga? Habla…

—¡Ken, Ken!— la voz al otro lado comenzó a repetir su nombre, asustada, confundida. Él alejó un poco el móvil para ver de quién se trataba y gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar el nombre de Mimi brillando en la pantalla—. Ken, Ken, necesito… necesito tu ayuda… yo…

—¿Mimi-san? ¿Ocurre algo? Si es como lo de la otra vez…— la voz al otro lado inspiraba y expiraba fuertemente, eso lo llevó a guardarse sus palabras. No era como la otra vez, no estaba siendo engañado— ¿Dónde estás? En tu casa, ¿cierto?

Ella no respondió por el espacio de unos segundos. Ken se levantó, listo para correr en su ayuda.

—Hay… hay alguien aquí… puedo oírlo, se acerca, está cerca…

—Mimi, tranquila, ¿sí? Quédate conmigo en la línea, voy para allá, pero tranquila.

Ella se quedó al teléfono, como prometió con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras Ken prácticamente volaba con su auto por las calles vacías. Agradecía que fuera medianoche y el tráfico fuera prácticamente inexistente, lo que le permitió, además de ir más rápido de lo normal, saltarse unas cuantas leyes de tránsito y semáforos en rojo, luego habría tiempo de explicaciones y pedir disculpas en caso de que fuese necesario. En todo el trayecto se dedicó a confortar a su amiga, a susurrarle palabras de tranquilidad, "estarás bien", "nada pasará", palabras que también parecían dirigidas a sí mismo, en un afán de quitarse todos los posibles escenarios que invadían su cabeza. Podía sentir el miedo en cada una de las palabras ajenas, los sollozos que no podía controlar, el nerviosismo del que no podía escapar. Aceleró y en cinco minutos, que le parecieron eternos, llegó al edificio y sin perder más tiempo subió al apartamento. La comunicación se cortó en aquel instante, pero estaba allí, así que no habría problema, supuso. Y otra vez, como el día anterior, le sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta y, así como antes, entró, sosteniendo en alto su arma de servicio, aun cuando se suponía que no estaba trabajando. El lugar estaba a oscuras, no escuchó nada más que sus pasos y su propia respiración agitada y nerviosa, pero del supuesto intruso no había rastro. Ken avanzó entre las cajas de la sala, llegó sin dificultad a la cocina, no podía dejar ningún lugar sin revisar, donde la poca iluminación que entraba por la ventana le mostró un par de tazas echas trizas. ¿Quién entraría a una casa para romper las tazas? Pensó, mientras las observaba de cerca. También había sangre en el suelo, como si alguien hubiese querido dejar todo como estaba sin buenos resultados.

—¿Mimi?

En la rápida y en cierto modo confusa conversación al teléfono, ella le dijo, en medio de sollozos y palabras apenas entendibles, que estaba escondida en su habitación, más específicamente en el baño de esta. Un detalle que amablemente su mente le recordaba en ese preciso momento, cuando el lugar donde se encontraba no tenía pinta de ser peligroso o contener algo importante, y no al momento de entrar para acudir allí de inmediato. Eso fue lo que hizo, ya conociendo medianamente el lugar, se las arregló para llegar al lugar a tientas, esquivando cosas en el suelo, apresurando el paso tanto como pudiese. Su mente trabajaba tan rápido y además lo presionaba tanto para hacer lo mismo, que la idea de encender las luces, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban los interruptores y menos en la oscuridad, simplemente fue descartada por el tiempo que perdería. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, como la de la entrada, y la empujó olvidando todas las sutilezas, llevado por las prisas. Nada, al inspeccionar el lugar, y encontrar mágicamente el interruptor para encender las luces, descubrió que no había nada fuera de lo normal. La cama hecha, la atmosfera silenciosa, todo un poco más ordenado que el día anterior.

—¿Mimi? Soy Ken.

El silencio lo envolvió otra vez y luego, de la nada, la puerta de baño se abrió y Mimi salió de este blandiendo un secador de pelo como arma. Se lanzó contra Ken tan rápido y de improvisto que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar como hubiese deseado, la chica lo empujó haciendo que por poco perdiese el equilibrio e intentó darle con el secador. Lo golpeó un par de veces antes de que él le agarrara las muñecas y la sacudiera, sin demasiada fuerza.

—¡Basta, basta! Soy yo, soy Ken.

Pasó por lo menos un minuto, entre el forcejeo de ambos y las palabras del chico, hasta que Mimi volvió en sí.

—¿K-Ken?

—Sí, tranquila, vine después de tu llamado, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió. —Sí, lo recuerdo… lo siento, pensé que eras… pensé que… no estoy loca, de verdad, yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes.

La hizo sentarse en la cama, calmarse y que luego le contara la historia otra vez, luego de respirar como era debido. Al rato le dijo lo mismo que al teléfono, pero con más concordancia: alguien entró en el apartamento, escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina, pero no estaba segura si aquello era parte de un sueño o en realidad había pasado, y al final solo quedaron los pasos acercándose hasta el cuarto.

—¿Cuándo desaparecieron? Los pasos, me refiero.

—Creo… que cuando comencé la conversación contigo, tal vez el estar centrada en eso no me permitió saber cuándo acabaron…

—Entiendo— dijo con voz suave y tranquila. Había aprendido que lo mejor en esos momentos no era presionar de más a la víctima; sí consolarla y tratarla con palabras que la hicieran sentir bien—. Todo acabó, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, solo hay que denunciar el hecho y…

—No te vas a ir, ¿cierto? No puedes.

Él la observó, Mimi tenía los ojos llenos de miedo, preocupación y algo más que no pudo identificar. Negó con la cabeza, no podía ir a ninguna parte, no por el momento. Ken le pidió que descansara, diciéndole que se haría cargo de todo lo demás y que estaría en la sala, si tenía algún problema. Antes de salir de la habitación, y con las luces siendo de mejor ayuda que antes, vio las manchas de sangre que iban desde la entrada al baño y luego de vuelta a la cama, donde Mimi intentaba dormir. Lo último que no había podido identificar en la mirada de la chica, y que al final lo golpeó de lleno, fue esa que había visto en ciertos casos de personas que evitaban la cárcel: la locura, pero en menor grado.

 **.**

 ** _Ken_**

 **.**

Una gélida brisa lo sacó del extraño y retorcido sueño que creyó estar teniendo. En este, Ken veía a Mimi una y otra vez frente a la ventana del balcón, a veces ella estaba de espaldas, con el frío viento de la noche agitando sus cabellos castaños, otras veces observándole con melancolía, con una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa triste, muy triste. En una ocasión, aunque por un breve instante, vislumbró el miedo puro en esos ojos chocolate. Por un momento, antes de abrir los ojos y despertar por completo, se preguntó que significaría eso, la sonrisa triste y aquella mirada que decía mucho más de lo que debería, pero lo dejó pasar y comenzó a estirarse. Estaba en el sofá del apartamento de Mimi, había pasado la noche allí porque… ¿por qué? Se dio un golpe mental, tenía que saber por qué estaba allí, pero en ese preciso segundo no lograba recordarlo, es más, con un toque de miedo en sus pensamientos, notó que apenas recordaba quién era él. Finalmente, luego de una intensa lucha mental, Ken tomó asiento y observó a su alrededor, quizás algo de eso le diera alguna pista, quizás mirar el lugar en el que había estado despejara su nublada cabeza.

El ambiente del apartamento, luego de una rápida mirada, lucía cambiado. Sabía que había visto algunas cosas la última vez que vino, una televisión, unas cuantas sillas, el sofá, un poco más allá las cosas propias de la cocina, un espejo y un reloj también, pero le sorprendió que las cajas, que en su momento le parecieron parte de la decoración, ya no se encontraban allí, ni en ninguna parte que para él fuera visible. En cambio, todas las cosas que suponía estaban dentro se encontraban ocupando el lugar que por derecho desde siempre les perteneció. Lucía como un hogar, con sus toques cálidos, con la apariencia de que todo allí iba bien, con esa sensación de haber estado habitada desde hace mucho más. No era el lugar donde recién acababa de mudarse una chica. Increíble. Había pasado solo una noche, Mimi lo había llamado para algo, no estaba seguro aún, pero sí sabía que era muy poco probable que ella despertara a mitad de la noche para sacar el resto de cosas que antes no había sacado, ni mucho menos para improvisar el ambiente de un hogar. Existía la probabilidad, una muy mínima, de que hubiese despertado, efectivamente, a causa de algún sueño o algo parecido y que al no encontrar nada más que hacer comenzara a desembalar sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿Cuánto de eso sonaba coherente? ¿Y cuánto como un intento desesperado por encontrar una solución?

‹‹No, no, algo está pasando, algo que no recuerdas.››

Pero, ¿qué?

Ken se levantó y nuevamente la brisa que lo había despertado le produjo un escalofrío. Su vista instintivamente de dirigió a la ventana, y un poco más hasta el balcón, para descubrir que esta estaba abierta de par en par. Y no solo eso, cerca de allí, había marcas en el suelo, marcas de sangre con forma de pie. Un vago recuerdo de la noche anterior lo golpeó: vio esas manchas en la cocina, en la habitación y camino al baño, también en los pies de Mimi. En su momento lo dejó pasar rondándole a cierta teoría de que ella misma había roto las tazas y luego accidentalmente, o al menos así quería creerlo, había pisado los pedazos, dejando al supuesto hombre que había entrado como algo propio de una imaginación muy viva, o una locura en progreso. Y luego, una idea aún más descabellada, y lo era por el simple hecho de acercase a la realidad y asustarlo más de lo que quería admitir, invadió los pensamiento de Ken.

‹‹No, no, no››

Sin tener control completo de su cuerpo, él comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia la ventana, repitiendo la palabra "no" tantas veces como le fuera posible. ¿Y si el sueño no había sido eso? ¿Y si lo que había visto realmente había pasado? En realidad, solo vio a Mimi frente a la ventana, nunca la vio hacer lo que su mente imaginaba, sin embargo no podía quitarse la extraña sensación que todo eso le producía. Siguió repitiéndose que todo estaría bien, que quizás era todo el estrés con el que había estado viviendo últimamente, que debió de haber dormido más y mejor, se dijo tantas cosas que no eran ciertas que casi terminó por creerlas. Casi, porque cuando llegó a la ventana y salió al balcón, sus peores miedos terminaron por confirmarse.

—No.

Irónicamente, era la primera vez que se le hacía fácil encontrar a Mimi. Ahí estaba, no con él compartiendo el balcón, sino que en la acera, tendida sobre esta, como si solo durmiera una siesta, y rodeada por un charco de sangre.

—No…no…no

Ken comenzó a retroceder, dejando que el pánico se apoderara de él. Se suponía que cuidarla, algo le decía que ese era su único e importante motivo, que debía de estar allí con ella, que no tenía que abandonarla, pero… pero ya no más. Mimi estaba muerta y no había remedio, no había vuelta atrás. Muerta, muerta. Una voz dentro de su cabeza, una que se asemejaba a la suya, pero a la vez no, repetía la palabra sin descanso. "Ella está muerta y es por tu culpa" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? En un intento desesperado por pensar en otra cosa, por volver en sí y hacer algo más que quedarse congelado, recordó la historia de Hikari.

" _Muchos dicen que fue suicidio, otros dicen que fue empujada y otros que no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, que era eso o morir en manos de alguien que ya no quería verla con vida, fuera lo que fuera, una mañana la encontraron muerta en el pavimento, producto de una caída de gran altura"_

¿Y si Mimi…? ¿Y si Ken…?

Siguió retrocediendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello y al final, en algo que no pudo explicar, se topó con un espejo. Sin saber por qué, Ken observó su reflejo y lo que encontró allí le quitó el aire. Sí, era su propio reflejo el que observaba, despeinado, cansado, asustado, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no era él aquella persona. No reconoció el brillo en los ojos que le observaban de vuelta, ni esa sonrisa torcida, ni esa aura casi oscura. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era como lo sentía, la persona en el espejo era él, pero a la vez no.

"Bingo, genio, ese no eres tú, soy yo, tu otro tú."

¿Y si el cuento de Hikari era cierto?

No, esa no era la pregunta correcta, concluyó, la pregunta era otra.

¿Y si el cuento de Hikaki nunca existió en realidad y su mente lo inventó con tal de contar su propia historia?

 **.**

 **.**

" _El cuerpo fue encontrado a primera hora de esta mañana. Una joven entre los 20 y 25 años, cabello castaño, de contextura delgada. En primera instancia deducimos un suicidio, pero hay indicios en el interior del lugar que indican que alguien más estuvo allí, por lo que vamos a investigar[…] La joven tenía problemas mentales […] Casada, el esposo está inubicable […] El hombre, según indican nuestros psicólogos, tenía una rara enfermedad, desorden de personalidad múltiple. Orden de búsqueda. […] Prófugo. […] El caso concluye al no tener más pistas sobre el paradero del posible autor, deducimos un suicidio, por el momento, nada indica lo contrario."_

El detective suspiró frustrado, ya no tenían ni los recursos, ni el personal para seguir con la investigación, así que todos sus esfuerzos por intentar hacer algo por ese caso acabarían en la basura. A nadie le importaba, todos lo habían olvidado, era una investigación con tantas partes faltantes y especulaciones que no valía la pena. Ya no tenía que seguir buscando la quinta pata al gato cuando todos creían que era un suicidio. No, no lo creían, era un hecho. Antes de dejar la carpeta de lado, tomó uno de los lápices que tenía en el escritorio y escribió con letra rápida.

" _Transferir el caso."_

Quizás, alguien se apiadara de esas pobres dos personas. El esposo loco y la mujer muerta.

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Me sentí todo menos navideña escribiendo esto, pero creo que eso lo hizo más divertido. Sé que me salí de lo que, creo, estabas esperando, pero en cuanto eso de la "historia de Hikari" salió, sabía que tenía que tomar otra rama, espero que no te haya molestado (Y que el final se haya entendido) D:

No sé, creo que me gustó el resultado final, aunque batallé mucho con toda la historia, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado /o/ ¡Te deseo felices fiestas! Y para todos los curiosos, muchas gracias por leer~

¡Saludos!

Pipes


End file.
